


Penny Gets Stuck!

by RandyRaven



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Anal, Consenting rape, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Lesbian, M/M, Sex, Sextoys, bukakee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyRaven/pseuds/RandyRaven





	Penny Gets Stuck!

It had been a while since Penny had sex. And even longer since she made love. The difference being that sex is just pure physical fucking. But making love, that's different. Love involves someone you know and want to be with. Someone like Leonard.

But Leonard was no longer an option. And since she started taking double shifts at

The Cheesecake Factory a proper relationship with anyone wasn't going to work. 

So she turned to dating apps. The guys there were all the same, the conversations began with dick pics and either ended with shameful sex or insults of being "prude". A statement which anyone who knew Penny could tell was false. 

Penny was many things, a bit overly slutty if anything, but far far from prude. Over the years Penny had had many sexual escapades; some more vanilla whereas others a bit... twisted and unusual.

Penny spent many an evening reminiscing over her previous exploits and in times like this, they were her greatest weapon. Memories of previous boyfriends and nights out often kept her company and she remembered them fondly.

But these are the days of advanced manufacturing and design. And, sex toys are inventions that can change your entire world. 

Penny had experienced an especially difficult week; she didn't revive many tips, had to work overtime to cover for Bernadette and on one day a busboy bumped into her covering her in sauce and old food. 

Walking into the building Penny sighed as she glanced at the elevator "when will someone sort that out?" She said to no one in particular and although it had no effect on the world somehow she felt better for saying it. Although, the world would agree that walking up all these flights of stares sometimes more than four times per day had worked wonders for her ass and thighs. Opening her door Penny paused as she hears what she assumes to be a heated game of Klingon Boggle from Leonard's apartment. 

Leaning on her door while she unlocks it Penny haphazardly tosses her bag on the couch and kicks her shoes off into the unknown. Sighing at the relief that it was Friday and that the weekend would provide much needed relief. Shedding her clothes as she entered her bedroom Penny looked into the mirror catching a glimpse of her naked body. Penny didn't have massive tits but was bestowed with large C cup breasts. Not too big to be annoying but big enough to wrap around a dick. And god had those tits seen some dicks in their time on this planet. Big black throbbing dicks, little tiny white dicks and even some dicks that were indescribable. Penny's ass was a gift from the gods, and was the reason most of Nebraska went to church; there's no way that her ass wasn't crafted by a master creator or deity of some shape or form. Her ass was big enough to be visible no matter what she wore and to jiggle when spanked yet it was tight enough to not be fat or flabby. 

Admiring her assets Penny turned to face the mirror fully frontal. Eyes tracing the curves of her body from her long, smooth legs all the way up to her smooth tight pussy and up to her round soft tits. Licking her fingers she tweaked her perk pink nipples. Penny smiled and looked over at her night stand beside her bed. Only she knew the contents and what it contained was driving her crazy. 

Still naked Penny Jumped onto the bed pulling out the top draw of the nightstand revealing an Arsenal of sex toys. From small pink vibrators to huge thick butt plugs. Penny went to reach for the lube but the growing wet patch on the bed between her legs convinced her that no additional lubrication would be required. Thinking that she should start small Penny took her vibrating wand from the drawer and held it between her legs. Immediately she gasped and a deep moan escaped her mouth instinctively. Penny's legs clamped down on the wand as her body began to shake with her first orgasm of the night. "Oh shit! Fuck yes! yes!!!" Penny lay there paralysed by her orgasm not even having the strength to turn it off. It was torture as it continued to vibrate against her clit. Eventually building up the strength to turn it off Penny exhaled heavily in relief. Wow. How long had it been since she last came? It couldn't have been that long surely? Someone as hot and kinky as Penny couldn't have gone more than a week without getting fucked. Working it out in her head (it took a while) Penny realised that it had been three months since she last had sex! Damn, no wonder her orgasm was strong. Suddenly realising how much she had missed out Penny made a vow to catch up on all the orgasms she'd denied herself. 

Penny looked back at the giant butt plug in the drawer and the big bottle of lube. If someone wasn't going to fuck her ass then she'd have to do it herself. Taking a handful of the lube Penny rubbed it on the end of the butt plug and smeared it with some of her pussy juices on her right asshole. Penny was in no way a virgin and had had many things in her ass some incredibly large; but It had been so long. Holding the plug in her hand she admired just how big it was for the first time; she could barely wrap both her hands around it and it was huge. At least 18 inches long.

Penny got on her knees on the bed positioning the dick behind her; pressing the tip against her asshole she moaned biting her lip to conceal it. Settling down Penny grunted as the tip entered her ass. "ARGHHHH!!!!" Penny cried as her arms buckled from beneath her impaling herself on the big black dick. A tear rolled down her cheek as she gently rolled on to her back and realised that the dick was stuck inside her. Panicking she realised that if she wanted to get out of this situation she'd need to call for help. 

Crab walking over to the phone Penny's eyes were red raw from tears by the time she dialled Bernadette "I'm so sorry Penny I can't come over right now, it's Date Night for Howard and I" Bernadette apologetically explained to Penny "what's wrong?" She asked 

"NOTHING! Don't worry about it go back to your date night with... Howard." Penny shuddered thinking about the idea of Howard. Penny had no choice but to call Amy; she really didn't want to as Amy had a tendency to enjoy Penny a bit too much. And the circumstances she was in wouldn't help. 

"Hi Penny what's up Bestie?" Amy asked in her normal enthusiastic tone. " I need your help." Penny replied sombrely. 

"Oh no what's wrong?" Amy asked sadness and desperation in her voice.

"Just get over here now!" Penny shouted at Amy over the phone with a bit much aggression in her voice. 

The doorbell rang and Penny shouted for Amy to come in. Her mouth dropped as she turned the corner. Penny was lying on the bed, legs spread as far apart as they could go with the last few inches of the butt plug sticking out of her stretched ass hole.

Amy's face lit up as she saw the tears rolling down Penny's face. "Oh dear. Got a problem there huh beastie? Lemme help you out with that." Amy dropped her bag on the floor and grasped the butt plug. Penny went to scream but Amy's mouth muffled it "shhh." Amy whispered in her ear. This is my time now. 

Amy Handcuffed Penny's arms behind her back and began to run her tongue around her asshole. Penny couldn't kick or move her legs to get away because of the huge package in her ass. Penny originally resisted as Amy continued to lick her ass while rubbing and pinching her nipples but her anger soon turned to pleasure as Amy began to rub her pussy with such perfect movements that Penny couldn't stop herself. Pumping her fingers In and out of Penny, Amy smiled and laughed at her moans of pleasure turned to screams as Penny squirmed and convulsed while an incredible orgasm coursed through her body while she squirted her thick sticky golden juice all over Amy's tits.

"Wow. I've never squirted before! That was incredible!" Penny exclaimed to Amy "i study the brain Penny and what makes people react and how different stimulus affects the brain. Plus I've never actually had sex so it's been a life saver for me" 

Penny was shocked. She never thought someone as Nerdy as Amy could be so masterful in the bedroom. 

Amy straddled Penny "wait what are you doing?!" Penny shouted. Amy didn't listen. She just sat on Penny's face and pinned her arms down. Penny shouted in a plea to get her to stop but all she did was move her lips and tongue even more. Soon Penny stoped and actually tasted her sweet pussy. And damn was it good. Amy wiggled her ass on Penny's face eyes rolling back onto her head as Penny pulled her face into Amy's pussy. Amy squirted all over Penny's now dripping wet perky boobs. g.

Bernadette walked in on the scene. Amy naked and covered in Penny's pussy juices and Penny on the bed under her. B had never noticed how sexy they both looked. Pulling off her over coat she revealed her naked creamy flesh to the two girls. She had massive tits that could drown a man and an ass so big it laughed at Penny's. Their eyes were drawn to her crotch where it was revealed she was wearing a 12 inch strap on. "Lemme show you amateurs how to take a dick" B ordered. 

She walked over to the bed and pulled Amy onto all fours with her ass in the air; spanking her Amy squealed as B ran her tongue over her pussy and buried her two fingers inside her and started curling them. B positioned the dick at the entrance to Amy's pussy as she grabbed her ass and buried it inside her. Penny groaned as she wrapped her legs around Amy's head; her moans vibrating through her. Amy nearly passed out as B withdrew the dick and slammed it in her again faster and faster until both Amy and Penny were screaming ready to climax when she pushed a vibrator inside Amy's tight virgin ass "HOLYSHIT!" Amy screamed and Amy and her Came simultaneously. B laughed at them as they collapsed on top of each other in a sweaty mess. She stood on the bed on top of them and withdrew an 18 inch dildo from her ass and a vibrator from her pussy. "Amateurs" she chuckled as she fingered her clit and squirted all over them. Lying down between them spent they didn't move till the morning. 

They awoke to the sound of heavy breathing. Howard. Raj, Leonard and Sheldon were stood on top of them. "Wait what the fuck get out of here!" They screamed in unison. Howard took Penny's wrists pinned her to the bed and started slamming his 5 inch Jewish cock inside Her faster and faster. Raj took Amy and turned her into doggy position and started fucking her ass with his 7 Inch Indian Dick. She loved it and pushed back against him as he took her anal virginity. Leonard took Bernadette and grabbed her face and started roughly throat fucking her; luckily for her this wasn't the first dick she'd taken and he wasn't huge but quite thick. Sheldon stood there admiring it all. He grabbed Penny by the throat just as Howard was about to come. And thrust her against the wall grabbing her throat "daddy is going to fuck your tight ass now okay sweetie?" Sheldon whispered. Before she could respond he took his 10 inch dick and started roughly fucking her ass. She tried to scream but he choked her until she nearly passed out. 

Leonard came inside B's mouth as she swallowed all of his hot hot cum, Sheldon lifted Penny up resting her on his dick impaling her as she screamed "DADDY!" Reaching areas she didn't know existed. Amy was comfortable until Howard came over and grabbed her by the throat and jerked his load all over her face as Raj came insider her ass she came all over his dick. All that was lefty cum was Sheldon who had just made Penny cum for the 3rd time. He threw her in the bed with the others and bust a nut all over them. "This is what you get. If you like it; give me a call." The Guys left in silence as the women huddled together in either shocked horror, pain, orgasmic ecstasy or curiosity. A bit of all of them for Penny. Lying covered in semen, piss, pussy juices and saliva they decided the best way to de grunge would be a thorough shower. 

The water was hot. So were they. Penny and B hadn't ever noticed how attractive Amy was. B held Amy down as Penny sprayed the shower head on her clit making her squirm. Penny and B laughed as they took turns shoving her face in their pussy. B started to rock against the wall mounted dildo taking it all in watching Amy mouth fuck Penny.


End file.
